dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Back in Canterlot/Having fun with Stacy
This is where Sharon, Sunlight, and Stacy return to Canterlot and where Sunlight has some fun with Stacy in The Sunlight Movie. Alpha is now flying into Canterlot and he lands Stacy: (looks around in awe at the city before them as she slides off Alpha and gazes at the royal city) Amazing! Sunlight: Wait till you see the castle. Stacy: C..c...castle? We're not going into Canterlot Castle itself, are we? Sharon: Yeah. 3 then walk in as Stacy looks around Stacy: Me and my family have never ever been to Canterlot before, or even seen the castle up close and personal. Sunlight: Well, now you are. Princess Celestia: Welcome back, you 2. into view Sunlight: Mom! Sharon: Mother! Princess Celestia: So, let's see what you got. 2 then take out their sacks of crystals. Princess Celestia: This will do just nicely. then she notices that Sunlight has 2 bags. Hmm... Sunlight, why do you have 2 bags? Sunlight: The second isn't mine, (Indicates Stacy) it's her's. Stacy: in awe at seeing the Princess in person Princess Celestia: Hello. Stacy: bows Princess Celestia: chuckles There's no need to be formal, little one. I may be Princess but that doesn't mean that I can be like averenge citizens. Stacy: up (stutters) O..okay, your highness. Princess Celestia: (chuckles as she kneels down) I'm pleased to meet you. out her hoof time, Stacy manages to do a hand shake right but only slightly shakes her arm Barret Barricade: in Who's this visitor? Sunlight: This is Stacy Star, she's a batpony I met outnear the canyon. Barret Barricade: Hello. Stacy: H..hello. Barret Barricade: It's nice to meet you. Stacy: Likewise, sir. Sunlight: Come on, let me show you my room. Stacy: Okay. follows Sunlight into another put of the castle where their room is. Sunlight: the door Here we are. Stacy: Whoa! observe the room Sunlight: So, this is our room. Sharon's bed This is SHaron's bed. her bed And this is my bed. Stacy: up to a pair of doors What's in here? Sunlight: Take a look. opens the door to reveal a walk-in closet Stacy: A walk-in closet! inside up to a display case With a golden talismen! Gold talisman? Sunlight: in That talismen belonged to our grandmother. Stacy: Grandmother? Sunlight: Queen Starshine. She was the Queen of Equestria when she was around. Stacy: So, where is she now? Sunlight: She's deceased. Stacy: Huh? She's dead? Sunlight: Afraid so. Stacy: Oh, I'm so sorry. My grandmother's gone too. She died of old age. Sunlight: Ours didn't die from old age, she was murdered. Stacy: Murdered?! Sunlight: Yeah, a psycho sith rooster killed her when he tried to kill our grandfather. And he kept coming back to try and kill our grandfather, and he even killed our Great Grandfather in the act. And once made Sharon turn to the dark side one time. Stacy: Oh my! Did that rooster ever succeed in his plans to kill your grandfather? Sunlight: No. A few years back, The Rooster, his henchmen, and Bewilderbeast tried to overthrow Night Fury Topia, but we overthrew them and Sharon killed him, while our friends killed off his henchmen and Bewilderbeast. Stacy: He had a Bewilderbeast? How does a rooster get a Bewilderbeast!? Sunlight: From what Yuna told me, he hatched it from an egg and raised him to be his personal killing machine. But it was killed by a Battleship. My father owns a Bewilderbeast of his. Stacy: How did he get it? Sunlight: He befriended it and it accepted him as his owner. Stacy: Alright, so your sister has a Fire Drake and your dad has a Bewilderbeast. Does your mother have a dragon too? Sunlight: Yeah, she has a Sun Pheonix. And regular Pheonix too. And my grandpa has a Flare Flyer. Stacy: Do you have a dragon? Sunlight: No. But I'd like to have one. Stacy: That sucks. Sunlight: I know. Stacy: Is there any type you want speciifically? Sunlight: No, I'd just like to own a dragon of my own. And I don't care what type it'll be. But someday, I'll have a dragon. Stacy: Well Dragon or no dragon, you're very lucky. I mean, you and your sister's room is fantastic! I mean, high class looks, fancy furniture, and canopy beds. And Your own walk-in closet with a whole bunch of outfits, this is the lap of luxery! I'd give anything to have what you have. Sunlight: Yes, but being a Princess isn't as fun as it looks. Stacy: Huh? What do you mean? Sunlight: Well, royal duties can get very boring and being treated formally is really tidious. Plus, all the big bad villains are always trying to kill you. Sometimes, I wish the world would see Royalty like us the same as any normal being. Stacy: Man, that's crazy. Well, even if I did act formally in front your mother, I don't see you as someone to treat formally. I see you as a friend. Sunlight: Really? Stacy: Yeah. I mean a lot of other back in my home town would say that Princesses would be too stuck up to be friends with commoners, but after what happened near the canyon I can see that they were wrong. You and your sister don't act anything like stuck-up beings. You're just like any other pony. Sunlight: Well that's very nice. Thank you. Stacy: You're welcome. (Looks near the balcony) Say, I've noticed that there are different telescopes near your balcony. What's the deal with them? Sunlight: Tell that to Sharon. Stacy: Sharon? Sunlight: Yeah, she's a knack of astromony. Stacy: I see. Do you 2 fight sometimes? Sunlight: Mmm, not really. Why'd you ask? Stacy: Well, because most siblings often fight with each other, I know that me and my brother sometimes do. Sunlight: Your brother? Stacy: Yeah, he acts like a real jerk! Sunlight: A Jerk as someone who won't stop teasing you, or someone who mistreats you? Stacy: Mistreats me! He often pranks me to no point of return and anytime he does, he films it! Sunlight: What? Stacy: Yeah, one time, he got me with a choclate bar that was tied to a bucket full of mud and slime that poured onto to me, and then he blew a cunch of leaves onto me! Sunlight: Ah man, that... that's aweful. I know that some of my friends play jokes on each other but they never do something that extreme. Stacy: Well, my Brother does. And there's rarely a day where he doesn't. 10% of the time, he treats me with respect, but 90% of the time, he's humilating me. Sunlight: Oh my. Me and Sharon might disagree on most things, but we never do anything like that. Do your parents stop him? Stacy: Well, it's complicated. My mother does talk to him. But my father's often gone on buisness trips. Sunlight: Well, he's gotta be home sometimes. Stacy: He is, but he always takes power naps when he's not working. Sunlight: You can't serious! Stacy: I am serious, Batpony workers aren't the same as others. So anytime he's gone, I just stay in my bedroom to avoid even ending up in one of my Brother's pranks. But it tends to get boring. Sunlight: I can imagine. Often times, when I'm on my own in our room while Sharon is out with Alpha, I get bored too. One of the more reasons I want a dragon of my own. Stacy: I gotcha. Sunlight: It's not fair! a can as Sharon walks in and hits her Sharon: Ow! Sunlight: Oh! Sorry, Sharon. Sharon: Sunlight! Sunlight: No. Sharon, I didn't mean it. tackles her, but it shows she's giving her a nuggie Sharon: How do you like that you little stinker? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts